Ah l'Amour !
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Divers petits textes sur le couple Shiznat et leur moments ensembles.
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis dit : allons-y partageons certains de mes petits textes, pure légèreté et des conflits de couple. Mais sans le drame que vous avez l'habitude de lire dans mes autres fanfictions. Et surtout seulement ShizNat.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino marcha tranquillement dans la rue, la main enlaçant celle de sa petite amie; Natsuki Kuga. Elle observa les alentours, puis elle se mit à faire la moue.

"Natsuki ?"

"Oui ?" Répondit celle-ci légèrement perdue dans sa marche.

"Comment tu trouves cette jeune femme là bas ?" Montra du regard la châtain vers une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, mais surtout à la morphologie typée mannequin. Elle était aussi très bien habillée, et de nombreux hommes se retournèrent à son passage. Kuga se mit à froncer des sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain questionnement. Elle vit la jeune femme citée et dit honnêtement :

"Elle est très belle." Et à cet instant précis, elle reçut une violente claque dans l'épaule. Choquée par cette violence gratuite, la brunette se mit à grogner.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ! Tu es complètement folle !"

"Car tu as osé regarder une autre femme, et en plus dit devant ta petite amie qu'elle était belle !" S'insurgea consterner la buveuse de thé. Sa moitié n'en crut pas ses oreilles, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire absurde ?

"Mais c'est toi qui me la montrée, et posée la question de comment je la trouvais. Alors je ne comprends pas, je n'ai dit que la vérité." De nouveau une nouvelle claque s'abattit, mais cette fois-ci à l'arrière de sa tête.

"Non mais ça va pas ! Arrête !" Natsuki se ravisa de sa colère, quand elle vit le regard vitreux de sa petite amie.

"Ikezu. Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu ne comprends pas les femmes ! Tu aurais dû dire, qui ça ? Elle ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué parce que tu étais à mes côtés." Kuga voulait dire : sérieusement c'est quoi ces conneries ? Mais sut que si elle le faisait, ce serait l'inévitable dispute à la confiscation de ses plats préférés, plus de pizzas, hamburgers, glaces. Donc pour tempérer la situation ainsi que la sauvegarde de son couple en péril, elle dit avec assurance :

"Mais si je devais la comparer à toi. Alors ce serait totalement différent. Elle est une mocheté sans intérêt. Tu surpasses de loin sa beauté. Et je suis chanceuse de pouvoir marcher à tes côtés." Encore une fois une claque plus douce. Ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup pour la minute.

"Non mais franchement j'en ai marre !" Aboya la louve qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, elle avait toujours tord. Et surtout elle avait été si mièvre que ça l'écœurait, mais elle ne pouvait nier que ses mots étaient sincères. Rah...elle était devenue si romantique...et guimauve en sortant avec Shizuru. Où était son côté rebelle maintenant ?

Shizuru les joues rougissantes partit en avant, alors que sa compagne semblait réellement ne pas comprendre les femmes. Et le pire c'était qu'elle en était aussi une. Mais visiblement moins complexe que certaines.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !? Ah les femmes ! Je ne les comprendrais jamais ! Surtout Shizuru ! " Souffla exaspérer la louve qui lève les bras en l'air.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki se mit à soupirer voyant l'état de sa petite amie, elle était avachie sur la table de leur cuisine, le regard perdu...vide d'intelligence serait le terme plus adéquate. La princesse de glace secoua la tête et dit défaite :

« Shizuru, je pense pas que cela soit nécessaire d'ouvrir une nouvelle canette. Tu en as déjà assez eu avec les trois précédentes. »

« Naaa…tsu…ki…je peux supporter de boire de la bière, et tu ne m'as pas dit que cela me rendait sexy ? » La bluette se traita d'idiote d'avoir divulgué cette information. Oui elle l'avait pensée et même dite à haute voix, mais de là a appliquée cette suggestion, c'était autre chose. Car oui voir les lèvres charnues, douce sur ce bord de canette, et voir ce liquide malté glisser le long de son menton, pour finir au bout de sa langue, c'était si…wow…sensuel, non elle ne devait pas encourager son esprit visiblement perverti. Il fallait contenir la fougue de l'alcool que possédait en cet instant la seito kaichou, qui avait englouti le contenu de sa canette. Trop tard pour l'arrêter…la bluette l'entendit hoqueter doucement.

« Ne m'as-tu pas avoué que tu étais étrange quand tu étais en état d'ébriété ? »

« Ikezu ! Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, et je ne suis pas étrange, je parle de sujet que j'adore. » _Tant que ce n'est pas moi alors tout ira bien, car c'est déjà un carnage quand elle est sobre…pauvre de moi…je vais exploser... ajouta dans son esprit la louve._

Shizuru se leva subitement de sa chaise et chancela pour se retrouver aussitôt dans les bras de sa moitié, qui l'avait attrapé à temps avant une potentielle chute. Fujino se colla aussitôt contre elle, et laissa un soupir de bonheur s'échapper.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est finalement temps d'aller dormir, » suggéra Kuga qui avait tenté de porter en marier sa petite amie, l'attrapa sous ses jambes, elle la souleva...mais ce fut un fiasco total. Elle n'arrivait pas à la lever de deux centimètres du sol...il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne par la suite, surtout quand elles iront en lune de miel ensemble...la honte si cela se reproduisait, pourtant ce geste anodin avait l'air plus facile à faire dans son imaginaire que dans la réalité, elle crut même s'être fait mal au dos. Alors elle trouva un autre moyen, elle attrapa le bras de sa moitié et l'enroula autour de sa nuque, puis l'aida comme une canne vivante à sa marche.

« Natsuki ecchi...Darjeeling …gling…gling ! » Ria la châtain en imitant le bruit d'une sonnette de bicyclette, alors que sa louve se mit à froncer des sourcils quand elle monta difficilement les escaliers, avec trois pieds gauches c'était un véritable calvaire.

« C'est un thé je crois non ? »

« Ceylan…hi...an…hi...an… » Natsuki se mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser face à ces mignons cris d'âne, franchement Shizuru n'était pas étrange quand elle était ivre, mais tout simplement adorable, un peu trop même à son goût. Et une chose était certaine, elle n'allait laisser en compagnie sa petite amie dans cet état, elle devait être la seule à pouvoir en profiter. Oui la jalousie et possessivité avait pris pas dans son esprit.

« Gunpowder….powarrrrg ! » Rajouta émécher la beauté aux rubis avec entrain, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire quand sa comparse fit la moue boudeuse.

** Adorable**

« Shizuru promet moi de ne boire qu'en ma présence. Seulement avec moi. »

« Huangshan Maofeng mouifoui... »

Pour une fois, Natsuki voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur la boisson favorite de sa bien aimée.

* * *

N/A: dans ce petit texte...il y a des moments vécus...oui...hum...


	3. Chapter 3

Il était sept heures, nos deux protagonistes étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans un calme dans leur cuisine avant d'aller à l'université. Natsuki avait opté pour l'occidental avec un café au lait avec des tartines de beurre et de confiture de fraise ; quant à sa compagne, c'était beaucoup plus traditionnel, soit du riz blanc, un bol de soupe miso et pickles ainsi qu'un thé vert.

Natsuki profita de ce moment paisible pour observer sa douce, et elle se mit à hoqueter d'hébètement quand elle la vit la fusiller avec ses rubis. Elle se mit à déglutir péniblement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, à part que sa moitié semblait être très en colère, et elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais surtout elle avait peur de les apprendre. Car visiblement elle était en tord. Alors elle décida de ne rien dire, de se concentrer sur son repas, bien que cette boule de nervosité qui se formait progressivement dans son estomac, l'empêchait fortement. Et puis il y avait ce regard qui la mitraillait toujours, elle avait envie que d'une chose : fuir !

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils par ce manque de réaction, elle opta l'option d'être directe, car son interlocutrice semblait jouer l'autruche dans son bol.

« Natsuki ? » La dite toujours focalisait sur son repas, dit un timide oui.

« Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » Cette simple suggestion mit mal à l'aise, la louve crut avoir une scène, mais elle vit sa petite amie déboutonner le haut de son chemisier, sous l'air consternée de sa petite amie qui rougit avec splendeur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait nue, ou même qu'elles passent un bon moment avant d'aller en cours, que ce soit un peu partout dans leur cocon d'amour. Mais une image la rebuta, elle vit de nombreuses petites tâches rouges sur le cou porcelaine de sa bien aimée. Par réflexe, Natsuki recula sa chaise grinçante.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est de la varicelle ? »

« Natsuki ne reconnaît pas son travail ? Ce sont ses marques passionnées d'amour, elle n'a pas lésinée sur la quantité. Je ressemble presque à une coccinelle avec tout ses points, heureusement que ce n'est pas plus haut, je devrais porter une écharpe. » La concernée crut mourir d'embarras, elle n'osa plus regarder les suçons qu'elle avait fait, Kuga bredouilla un honteux désolé.

« Ara, mais cela ne me dérange pas que Natsuki soit si affamé de moi. Cependant, elle a pris depuis quelques semaines des étranges habitudes de sommeil, elle parle dans son sommeil. » La bluette se mit à rosir, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de cette ennuyeuse et embarrassante information. Oh…elle avait dit quelque chose qui n'avait pas plu à sa douce ? Mais quoi ?

« Oh… »

« Oh oui. Et j'ai aussi appris qu'elle m'était infidèle, et que ses suçons ne m'étaient pas destinés. Au début je n'avais envie de faire qu'une chose, te tuer toi en te faisant boire du poison que j'aurai ajouté dans ton café, et tu n'aurais rien remarqué en le buvant, tu suffoquerais seulement, puis je me serai ensuite occupé de ton amante. Et puis j'ai aussi pensé mettre un puissant laxatif, ainsi tu resterais un bon moment aux toilettes en souffrant le martyr. » Kuga changea rapidement de couleur pour atteindre la pâleur absolue, et dire qu'elle avait déjà bu toute sa boisson.

« Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne l'ai pas fait, je me suis seulement débarrassée de ma rivale. » Sourit diaboliquement la chatain alors que Natsuki ne savait comment réagir, débarrassé de sa rivale ? Mais elle ne savait même pas qui mentionné Fujino. Et si elle avait dit un nom sans se rendre compte ? C'était sa faute si une personne innocente était morte ? Elle était complice de ce crime ? Comme pour le festival ?

« Débarrassée ? »

« Oui celle que tu aimes tant, que tu ne pourrais pas vivre un instant sans l'avoir à tes côtés, je l'ai jeté dans la benne à ordure. » La bluette fit rouler sa pomme sur le sol ; cela prenait une dimension invraisemblable, elle avait que de pleurer.

« Que…quoi ? Tu l'as jeté dans la benne à ordure ? »

« je te préviens si je retrouve du nutella dans la maison, tu vivras avec et sur le canapé. » Déclara la buveuse de thé qui se leva de sa place pour mettre ses couverts dans l'évier. Tandis que sa louve digérait avec difficulté les informations qu'elle venait d'après et hurla un 'quoi du nutella'.

* * *

**N/A** : dans les fandoms, on voit Natsuki être accroc à la mayonnaise, et je trouve simplement écœurant, donc j'ai remplacé par la nutella, même si personnellement je n'aime pas non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà que j'en ai terminé avec ces petits textes, si j'ai l'inspiration, j'en rajouterai plus tard.

* * *

Assise devant la télévision à regarder sa série favorite. Natsuki Kuga sentit à ses côtés une nouvelle présence. Mais beaucoup trop concentrée à suivre son programme adoré, elle se mit à grimacer quand on éteignit abruptement l'écran.

"Chérie, je peux te poser une question ?" La brune roula des yeux par la manière mielleuse et peu subtile, dont la demande était posée. Visiblement elle n'avait guère le choix. Mais surtout, ce regard sang qui la fixait, et traversait l'intérieur de son âme, ne lui donnait pas d'échappatoire possible. Elle voulait ajouter un 'ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?' mais préféra se raviser d'une éventuelle dispute.

"Laquelle Shizuru ?"

"Rien d'important, je veux juste que tu sois sincère." Cela rendit encore plus suspicieuse Natsuki. Rien d'important ? Alors ça l'était certainement. Elle avait déjà passé une semblable épreuve, et ce n'était pas bon pour son couple. Les questions banales du genre : tu veux quoi au dîner ? Tu sais mes parents vont venir ce soir. Ou les questions plus intimes comme, est-ce qu ça se passe bien au lit, pourquoi ne pas ajouter du piment ? Et les dernières questions, celles qui sont piégées. Est-ce que j'ai pris du poids ? Tu aimes bien mon amie ? Tu veux qu'on ait des enfants ?

Sentant l'étau se fermer autour de son cou, la bluette répondit un faible 'oui' à sa moitié qui exultait de joie. Encore un mauvais présage...

"Alors...est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais borgne ?"

Clignement des yeux,

Une fois...

Deux fois...

Trois fois...QUOI ! Avait-elle bien tout entendu ?

"Quoi ?" Croassa presque incrédule Kuga.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours si j'étais borgne ?"

"...mais tu ne l'es pas..." Répondit bêtement la louve.

"Mais c'est une simple hypothèse. Ne réfléchis pas, répond seulement. Oui ou non." Natsuki trop perturbée avait déjà oublié la question.

"Euh...Oui ?" Grand sourire, Natsuki semblait avoir donnée une bonne réponse, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas finie...

"Est-ce que tu m'aimerais toujours si je faisais cent kilos de plus ?" Mais c'était quoi ces questions, hurla mentalement Kuga qui était totalement perdue. Mais voyant que sa petite amie attendait une réponse, elle lui donna timidement :

"...oui ?" Cela semblait grande satisfaire Shizuru qui continua dans sa lancée.

"Si j'avais une jambe en moins ainsi qu'une moustache. Tu m'aimerais toujours ?" Ce serait l'image la plus traumatisante pour la bluette, qui redoutait de faire cette nuit même ce terrible cauchemar. Et si on rajoutait les autres propositions d'auparavant, ce serait une horreur visuelle. Même par amour, Natsuki n'était pas non plus aveugle. Il y avait tout de même des limites pour un être humain. L'amour rendait aveugle...mais franchement...où on devait aller pour faire plaisir à sa moitié.

"Possible...et si j'étais un homme, est-ce que tu m'aimerais ?" Questionna cette fois-ci Kuga à la châtain, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour donner sa réponse.

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis lesbienne, je ne me verrai pas avec un homme." Scandalisée par cette réponse. Kuga se leva de sa place en boudant.

"Je suis prête à accepter que tu sois borgne ! Difforme ! King-kong ! Et une éclopée et tu ne peux accepter que je sois un homme. Et je suis certaine plus séduisante que toi ! Pff. Je mérite visiblement mieux qu'une personne aussi étroite d'esprit que toi Zuru ! Ce soir tu dors sur le canapé. Je suis énervée. Et pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ou tu vas le regretter." La bluette s'en alla, laissant sa moitié abasourdie et sans voix. C'était seulement un petit jeu...mais cela avait pris une tournure qui lui avait totalement échappée.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki était outrée quand elle entendit qu'on sifflait Shizuru, elle se retourna prête à attaquer, et elle vit deux jeunes hommes qui observèrent de haut en bas la plastique de la beauté de Kyoto, et cela sans retenue. Et ils lui dirent qu'elle avait un beau petit cul, tout comme le reste. Ils notèrent un 10/10. La consternation fut flagrante du côté de la motarde. Elle allait presque battre à mort ces impolis, mais sa camarade l'attrapa par l'avant bras.

« Zuru, ils sont en train de te fixer….les…f-ff…le…derrière… et de dire plein d'obscénité ! » Natsuki dit alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent, l'ancienne seito kaichou ne faisait que sourire, et elle se retourna. Sa petite amie la pressa d'avancer le plus rapidement possible, elle n'avait aucune peur !

« Les hommes sont attirées par les formes rebondis du corps de la femme, que ce soient les fesses, ou la poitrine. On y peut rien. C'est dans notre société. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois qu'on parle avec moi, et que le regard tombe avec si peu de discrétion dans le décolleté. » Ria Fujino, alors que son interlocutrice grimaçait, elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

« C'est sûr, tu es bien proportionnée, à ce niveau… je ne peux pas le nier…» Marmonna la louve, alors que son interlocutrice fut surprise d'entendre ces mots de la part de sa si timide amie.

« Ara ? Mais que dit mon pervers de petit chiot ? Elle aimerait que je lui montre en privée ma poitrine, elle n'a qu'à me le demander, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu. »

« Non mais ça va pas ! Arrête avec mon chiot ! Je ressemble pas un chiot. Je ne remue pas la queue devant toi. »

« C'est bien dommage… »

« Shizuru ! Sois sérieuse ! Je veux dire…cela ne te met pas mal à l'aise, d'être regardé comme un bout de viande ? » Dit avec une pointe de jalousie de la bluette, elle avait tentée de cacher son amie avec son propre corps, mais il semblerait qu'elle aussi soit très admirée par ses formes.

« Ils sont gentils, ils m'ont mis un 10/10. Tu es jalouse? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Natsuki exagère toujours. C'est flatteur, et tant qu'ils ne viennent pas m'ennuyer, regarder n'est pas un crime. Les femmes aussi regarde. »

« Ça dépend comment on te regarde. Et toi tu prends tout à la légère. Et moi ? » La châtain fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas où voulait en venir sa camarade, et quand ses pommettes rosir, elle semblait encore plus perdue.

« Kannin na, mais je n'ai pas compris ta question, et toi quoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me le fasse dire…mais que penses-tu de mes fesses ? »

« Ara…. Je ne m'attendais pas cela de ta part Suki~»

« Non de ara ! Oublie ça ! » Boudeuse, Kuga avança sans attendre sa meilleure amie, qui se mit à lui siffler, et hurler :

« Hé ! Natsuki Tu as un très beau petit cul. Je l'apprécie énormément ! Il n'est pas trop gros ni trop petit. Parfait. Tu es contente ? Je te mets un 100. » La dite explosa de rire quand tout le monde observa la buveuse de thé, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine réaction. Avait-elle été trop directe ?


End file.
